De guerres, de sang et de survie
by MaaMaa
Summary: Dans une forêt où le mot paix régnait autrefois, la malveillance d'un des clans se fait ressentir. La guerre a recommencée.
1. Prologue

_Je tiens a dire que je me suis grandement inspiré de « La Guerre des Clans », Retours à l'Etat Sauvage qui est juste un livre extra !_

* * *

_**Prologue :**_

« La guerre fait rage dans nos terres, nous sommes trop peu pour lutter contre l'attaque ennemie. Nous ne pouvons continuer ainsi, dit d'un ton inquiet Plume de Ronces, qui n'était autre que la chef du clan de chat sauvage que l'on appelait "le Clan du Souvenir".

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose ! » le lieutenant avait raison : ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de refaire les mêmes erreurs.

Ce dernier et la chef parlèrent stratégie tout le long de la nuit.

La guerre faisait rage en dehors de la tanière, des guerriers, des apprentis, des chatons mourraient chaque jours sous les coups de leurs assaillants. La famine et la désolation régnaient sur le Clan du Souvenir. Et malheureusement personne ne pouvez rien y faire pour les empêcher de gagner du terrain.

Poussière de Feuilles déboula dans la tanière à toute allure.

Haletante, elle dit :

« Nous avons besoin de renfort ! Vite ! »

Les deux guerriers se précipitèrent dehors sur le champ de bataille où la guerre ne faisait qu'ajouter des noms de défunt à la liste.

* * *

_Voilà c'est tout pour le moment, j'espère que ça vous a plu, si oui faites le moi savoir et si non dîtes moi ce qui vous a déplu ! _

_Je pense poster la suite demain car je l'ai presque finit ! :)_

_Une petite review pour m'aider à m'améliorer ?_


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'intruse

_****__Nuage de Feu ne m'appartient pas ! Je me suis fortement inspiré du premier tome de la série "La Guerre des Clans"._

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : L'intruse.**_

Leila, une jeune adolescente de 13 ans, était morte d'envie d'aller se promener dans la forêt qui n'était qu'à 5 minutes de chez elle. Mais ses parents l'en avait strictement interdit, elle craignait d'être sévèrement punie. Elle réfléchit longuement.

« Oh ! Et puis zut ! ». Pensa-t-elle. « Juste quelques minutes, mes parents ne s'en apercevront même pas ! ».

Décidée, elle enfourcha son vélo et prit la direction de la forêt.

5 minutes plus tard, elle y était. Devant elle se dressait la sombre forêt, le soleil déclinait déjà et il faisait très sombre entre les arbres. Mais rien ne pouvait faire changer l'avis de Leila. Rien ne pourrais la faire reculer si proche de son but.

Leila laissa son vélo sur le bas coté de la route. Elle pénétra ensuite sans aucune crainte au milieu de la végétation. Elle avançais discrètement, sans un bruit. Quand soudain, elle entendit craquer une branche derrière un buisson. « Un rongeur, songea-t-elle ».

Elle vu un éclair roux qui passa entre deux buissons. Elle prit peur. « Un renard ! S'écria-t-elle ». A ce moment la créature sauta sur Leila. Elle poussa des cris d'horreurs. La bête lui lacéra les bras avec ses griffes acérés. Leila essaya, en vain, de lui échapper. La bête miaula de rage. « Un chat sauvage ! ». Elle tomba au sol, un autre chat avait rejoins le rouquin, il était noir avec des pattes tachés de blanc. Les deux petits monstres griffèrent à sang la peau de la pauvre Leila qui n'avait pas encore compris ce qu'il lui arrivée. « Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie ! », cria-t-elle en sanglotant. Elle souffrait le martyre.

« Nuage de Feu ! Poussière Noires ! Arrêtez ! dit une voix calme et posée.

- Oh Plume de Ronces ! » dit l'un des deux chats.

L'autre ne dit rien, les deux s'écartèrent pour laisser place à une chatte absolument magnifique. Elle était marron clair raillé d'un autre marron plus foncé, ses yeux bleu perçant tranchés vraiment avec son pelage. Plume de Ronces fixait Leila qui était complètement abasourdi et qui ne voyait absolument rien tellement elle pleurait.

« Que fais-tu sur notre territoire, humaine ? dit d'un ton menaçant la chatte rayée.

- Heu... Je... Heu... Vous parlez ! ? balbutia Leila, morte de peur et croyant qu'elle était devenue folle.

- Non, nous miaulons, merci de nous respecter.

- Non, ce n'ai pas possible... Je dois rêver... Oui ! C'est ça ! Je rêve et je vais me réveiller dans quelques secondes dans mon lit, sous ma couette ! » se dit à elle même la pauvre Leila.

Elle était fortement blessée et perdait beaucoup de sang. Elle tomba soudain dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Cela vous a plu ? Si non, qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas aimez ?_

_Une petite review ?_


End file.
